


xi. proposal

by icymapletree



Series: febuwhump/febufluff 2020 [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Uncle Happy Hogan, in addition to a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-21 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icymapletree/pseuds/icymapletree
Summary: Something that Peter never thought that he would be able to say is that he’s happy that May might remarry. But here he is, excited by the prospect of her walking down the aisle another time.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: febuwhump/febufluff 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618837
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	xi. proposal

Peter sits in the wicker chair on the patio of a restaurant, surrounded by his laughing family. He knows what’s coming, and he can’t stop biting his nails to abate the nervous energy. Happy isn’t as jubilant as usual, sparing only a small smile for the jokes that Tony and the others tell. 

In an attempt to distract himself, Peter had helped Morgan with the word search on her menu. But they have moved past the word search and the little girl is currently contemplating where she should put her ‘x’ for Tic-Tac-Toe. This leaves Peter with too much time to think. 

He had been elated when Happy came to him to ask for his blessing to marry May. Happy knows that it would be a little out of the ordinary to ask for a blessing even if May’s parents were still alive, since both he and May are on the older side. Regardless, Peter really appreciated the gesture. 

It is something he never thought he would be able to say - that he’s _happy_ that May might remarry.

The Starks and Parkers (Happy included) don’t need the papers to say that they are a family - but it feels right that they’re viewed as one through the eyes of the law. Between Tony taking partial guardianship of Peter before he turned eighteen, and the pending wedding, they pretty much have it all covered. 

Let alone the fact that there are no secrets from Happy. May had tried dating after she found out about Peter’s masked vigilantism, but it never worked out because of the strange duality in her life. 

It was like she had a secret identity like her nephew - she found herself hiding that her fifteen year old nephew that she raised had a curfew of three AM, and that she and Tony Stark often go out to Sunday brunch.

Her previous boyfriends always worried about her secrets-- rightfully so in May’s opinion, and she isn’t one to hold someone hostage. Happy, on the other hand, fits in their peculiar family in a way that an outsider wouldn’t be able to.

“Petey,” Morgan says, nudging him, “you broke your crayon.”

Peter looks down at his hand, and sure enough, the pink crayon he was holding is shattered. “Huh,” he says, drawing a blank.

She leans in close to his ear and whispers. “It’s because you're super strong, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. I didn’t mean to. Sorry I broke your crayon.”

“It’s okay.” She colors in the cartoon cat on her placemat. “Now I can tell everyone that Spider-Man broke my crayon.”

Peter chuckles. “Yes, Mo, you can.”

Morgan smiles, taking the broken pink crayon to draw a crude Spider-Man. Peter adds onto it, taking a light green to draw a skyline. While Peter works, Morgan also draws an orange Iron Man, a purple Rescue, and a yellow War Machine. 

At some point May jumps in, helping by adding a weirdly realistic Captain America, Falcon, and Bucky to the sidewalks. The colored menu gets passed down to the other adults when Morgan’s food comes - they ordered her food early because she’s a notoriously slow eater.

Tony draws Drax and Star Lord, Pepper draws Natasha and Happy just seems glad to have something to do with his hands.

“What’s wrong?” Morgan asks around a mouthful of noodles, “You keep tapping your foot.”

“Nothing,” Peter says quickly, which makes Tony turn his head to look at him.

“Do you have a tingle?” he asks quietly.

“No, no. God, stop saying tingle. It’s my _spider sense_.”

“I think that’s almost worse. You can’t just put ‘spider’ in front of everything.”

“But that’s my brand,” Peter whines.

Tony rolls his eyes and goes to say something, but then everyone else’s food arrives.

It’s always hard to eat out with Peter due to the insane amount of food he needs to eat in order to stay above negative calories, but this time he decided that he would just eat more after so everyone doesn’t have to wait for him in order to order dessert. He’s too nervous to eat much, anyway, and he’s not even the one proposing. He can’t even begin to imagine how Happy is feeling.

It’s going alright, nobody - other than Morgan, anyway - seems to suspect anything despite the dead giveaway that Peter hasn’t touched his alfredo. And he _loves_ alfredo.

His stomach feels topsy turvy from all of the anxiety, but then there’s a drop in his stomach that isn’t his nerves. The back of his neck prickles, and he sees smoke coming from the kitchen.

“I’ve gotta go,” he whispers to Tony, quickly getting up and pushing in his chair. He practically runs to the bathroom, locking himself in a stall. Thankfully, no one is in there.

He hits his wrists together to form his web shooters, then pats his chest where the spider emblem would be. His clothes are able to change into his suit due to the combination of unstable molecules and nanotech. It had taken a lot of work with Tony and Reed Richards to get this system functioning, but he has never been more thankful for it.

Peter doesn’t even bother coming from a different direction to disguise his identity, the important part is making sure that he can rescue this night for Happy and May.

The alarm blares and the sprinklers start as he bursts out of the bathroom door, running to the kitchen. 

Heat radiates in waves, and a glance over at the table they were sitting at shows that that his family made it out safe. Breathing a sigh of relief, he calls out into the fire.

“Hello?! Is anyone here?!”

A rough cough sounds from the back of the kitchen, and Peter takes a deep breath before going into the blaze. His suit isn’t burning, due to the unstable molecules, but it’s so hot.

He doesn’t think he’s been warmer in his entire life as he forges forward. A thought crosses his mind that he could really use his friend who lights on fire, but it’s brief.

Under the smoke and soot, a young woman, no older than he is, cowers in the corner under the harsh light of the fire.

“It’s okay,” Peter rasps, “I’m here to help you.”

She nods, choking on her own breath.

Peter takes her into his arms, hearing the creak of the supports. “We’ve gotta hurry,” he says, “It’s going to collapse.”

She nods quicker, flinching when Peter touches her burned skin to carry her out.

They have to go back through the seating area - which is now flaming, too - and Peter’s eyes are caught by a black velvet box on the table where the Starks and Parkers were sitting.

His stomach drops, but he has to get this woman out first. When they finally break out into the cold, clean air, Peter makes sure that she’s safe with the medics before venturing back into the blaze.

If he thought it was hot before, it’s nothing compared to this. It looks like hell on earth, everything bathed in red and orange. He catches sight of the item on the table - singed, but relatively unharmed.

He grabs it, and it feels heavier in his hand than anything he’s ever felt. He’s just gotta push through and make it to the outside. 

When the fresh air hits his skin, Peter feels his world go black.

**x**

Peter wakes up in the MedBay - a common occurrence when he was fifteen or sixteen - but now that he’s nineteen, it feels strangely nostalgic.

Just by his senses other than sight, he can tell that everyone is in his hospital room - even Morgan, which is strange.

“Did she say yes?” he mumbles, and he hears Pepper chuckle.

“Yes, _Peter_ , she said yes.”

His eyes snap open. “Wait, _really_?”

“Her exact words were ‘yes, you dumbass, my kid has smoke inhalation but _yes_ ,’” Tony laughs.

“Wait, you proposed while I was unconscious?”

“No, he didn’t,” May clarifies, “But when my idiot son comes out of a fire holding a black box with a ring, it wasn’t that hard to figure out. He didn’t even get to ask.” She smiles, looking fondly at Happy, who is blushing.

“We,” Happy nudges May, “thought you might want us to try again.”

Peter smiles as Happy gets down on one knee, looking at May like she lit the sun.

“These aren’t the circumstances I wanted, but it wouldn’t be us if it wasn’t a little bit off-color. We both love each other and this strange little family, and I’d love to be a part of this family forever. I’m hoping that you want to spend the rest of your life with me... Will you marry me?”

May smiles, wider than she has for a long time. “Yes.”

Happy stands up, pulling her into his arms as they kiss. Peter claps from his hospital bed, and everyone else joins in.

May looks so _happy_ , and so does Happy. The proposal wasn’t perfect by any means, cliche in its own way, but Peter thinks that the Parkers deserve to have some cliches in their otherwise peculiar lives.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/icymapletree)


End file.
